Anzu Mazaki for 10 W
by jianojean
Summary: This is for a writing group on livejournal - 10 short stories
1. 01 Navigation

Title: Navigation

**Title:** Navigation  
**Character:** Mazaki Anzu  
**Pairing:** Mazaki Anzu x Hibiki Ryouga  
**Author:** **jeansdream**  
**Rating:** G for comedy  
**Prompt:** 01. Navigation  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Even GPS can't cure this...

A vein throbbed painfully as the waitress looked to see the same young man, whom she'd only seen TEN TIMES in the LAST HOUR, come through the doors of the restaurant YET AGAIN.

"Miss, could you..."

Breathe in, breathe out. "What is your name?" Anzu said in a very calm voice.

"My name?" he blinked.

"Yes, your name," she repeated herself. 'Or did you happen to forget that too?!'

"Hibiki. Hibiki Ryouga," Ryouga smiled.

"Do you realize you have come back to this VERY SAME SPOT about ten times in the last HOUR?" she said a bit firmer.

Ryouga blanched looking between her and the door several times, then laughed nervously. "Well, that explains a few things"

"You really have no sense of direction do you?" Anzu sighed, then held up her hand. "Just stay here a moment ok?"

FIVE MINUTES LATER...

"What's this thing?" Ryouga looked at the small black device in his hand.

"It's a GPS unit"

"GPS?"

That same vein throbbed again. "It tells you where to go" she said.

"Wow...so, how does it work?"

Anzu pushed a button after having entered the coordinates for the place he said he was going as it lit up and a small arrow was blinking on the screen. "Well...you see this little arrow? Follow this and it'll lead you to your destination" she said.

"Wow, thanks!" Ryouga chirped. "I certainly can't get lost now. Just you wait Ranma!" he yelled as he dashed out of the building.

Anzu shook her head, sighing "I feel bad for this Ranma person..."

- Fin –


	2. 02 Look To The Sky

Title: Look To The Sky

Title: Look To The Sky  
Character: Mazaki Anzu  
Pairing: Mazaki Anzu x Kaiba Seto  
Author: **jeansdream**  
Rating: G  
Prompt: 02. Look To The Sky  
Warnings: None  
Summary: There was nothing in the world that would keep them apart...

Her hand lightly brushed over his face, but not so much as to disturb his peaceful slumber. She slipped out of bed, grabbing her nearby wrapper and putting it on as she headed to the balcony.

The sun wasn't bright in the sky yet, but a deep mahogany colored the sky giving way to power blue slowly and a sweet scent of hibiscus flowed around her.

It was their final day on their honeymoon, but it just felt like it was beginning...in a way it was; however, she could never forget their first encounter on that busy subway - he had saved her from being literally killed when she'd been pushed off of the platform.

Not only had she been captivated by his eyes, she was captivated by his heart...

Their path was a long and dark one, riddled with many painful memories; but they continued to live for one another despite any of the obstacles they encountered, even a starting accident at Kaiba's job that almost cost him his life.

It was then and there that it was a mutual decision by the both of them to live their lives by their own means.

And by them doing so, they realized their happiness came within each other...not other people.

"And what are you doing up so early?" a voice purred in her ear as hands wrapped around her waist.

"It's not that early, you silly goose," she nudged him.

"I'd say 7 is pretty early," he yawned leaning on her head making her laugh as their laughter echoed into the air...

- Fin -


	3. 03 Freedom

Title: Freedom

**Title:** Freedom  
**Character:** Mazaki Anzu  
**Pairing:** Anzu/Pegasus  
**Author:** jeansdream  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** 03. Freedom  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Anzu's dream has finally come true...but it's not what you're thinking...

As I stand here with you, looking into your eyes, I can only think of all the times we had to secretly meet, the times we could only look at one another from a distance.

It was as exciting as it was frustrating.

No one ever knew or suspected anything for so long.

Poor Yugi...even now behind his cheerful smile, I can see the sadness that lingered there when he'd finally gotten the courage to ask me out, yet I had been involved with you for so long...

I wouldn't take anything back for the world. You are mine...finally and forever mine.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest tells you as you pull back my veil as our lips meet, but this time there is definitely no hesitation in the reflection of our feelings for one another.

Mine.


	4. 04 Calligraphy

Title: Calligraphy

**Title:** Calligraphy  
**Character:** Mazaki Anzu  
**Pairing:** Anzu/Kaiba  
**Author:** jeansdream  
**Rating:** PG for a bit of swearing  
**Prompt:** 04. Calligraphy  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** Kaiba's always admired Anzu's handiwork...

"How is it you're able to do that to me every time?" Kaiba sighed, rolling over to face Anzu.

"Hmm?" Anzu yawned sleepily.

"Your hands. They're amazing...," he purred picking one up as he kissed each delicate digit.

"Mm...no stop it...," Anzu whimpered softly.

Kaiba chuckled pulling her close to him kissing the top of her head. "How you're able to use these hands to bring such passion to both me and paper is amazing, so fluid yet firm, so swift yet accurate...damn"

Anzu laughed. "Well...I'm not so sure such a description is correct"

"You're right...I didn't say it with enough conviction..." he grinned as he began sucking on each of her slender digits.

And once again, Kaiba found himself under the spell of Anzu's work...


End file.
